The present invention relates to a die bonder and a bonding method, and more particularly to highly reliable die bonder and bonding method that attain sure bonding of a semiconductor chip (a die) onto a workpiece.
As one of semiconductor manufacturing devices, a die bonder that bonds a die to a workpiece such as a lead frame, a substrate or the like is available. In the die bonder, a bonding head adsorbs in vacuum a die which has been divided into pieces on a wafer, and ascends at a high speed, horizontally moves and descends the die, and bonds it onto the workpiece.
The die is bonded to the workpiece with an adhesive applied onto the workpiece or an adhesive tape affixed to a rear surface of the die. For sure bonding, it is desirable to obtain a predetermined adhesive strength by exerting an arbitrary load on a surface of the die by a bonding head.
As an example of related art configured to obtain a predetermined adhesive strength as mentioned above, there is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-200379. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-200379 discloses such a technique that a depressing member is disposed independently of a bonding head, its surface on which a load cell is disposed is pressed against the bonding head to gradually reduce a descending speed of the bonding head.